


#35

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673





	#35

Hello Elizabeth

I think I know the first moment I had the terrifying thought that I might be in love with you

We were dancing your living room

Lip syncing to Love is An Open Door

You were Anna

Flawless

You knew every word and hit every move like an ‘Excellent’ would fall from the sky at the completion of each step

I was Hans

I stumbled over the words

Partly because I didn’t have them memorized

Mostly because I didn’t know what to do

On this opposite side from you

Singing a love song

At each other

Your dad sat in the rocking chair watching us with a smile

I was terrified that he could read the look in my eyes

The fear

And longing

I was lost the rest of the night

Thinking of the smile on your face

The joy in your eyes

And the feeling of your hand in mine as you twirled as the princess you dreamed you were


End file.
